


Memories

by Marike



Series: MCL One Shots [1]
Category: Amor Doce, Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love, Sweet Amoris - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marike/pseuds/Marike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Candy visits her old High School for a class reunion, old memories and feelings are brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

She felt a faint tickle inside her stomach, just like that time when she opened the acceptance letter of her university. But this time it was slightly different. It felt weird entering her old High School. She hasn’t been her for almost 8 years, and apparently many things had changed. They had new benches, the gym was re-built and even the gardening club was moved to the other side of the building. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the entrance door: It was the same big, heavy door from back then. 

Like today, it was summer when Candy first entered this door. She has never been so nervous before, but she knew going to this school was the first step into her new life. And her parents were right, everything went better than expected. She made many new friends, went through exciting adventures, felt pain, love, happiness, heartbreaks, friendship. It was a good time. But like everything in life, this time had to come to an end, too. That was when Candy graduated 8 years ago. A lot has changed since then.

But today should be one of those days were she could talk about the past. It was the High School reunion she had been looking forward to for a long time already, ever since the invitation email arrived. Of course it was Rosa’s idea to meet at the school. Candy could have imagined a better place, though, but it was nice visiting this old building again.  
Not many people were here. It was a Sunday and the school was only open for this reunion. She still had some time left before the others would arrive, so she could as well take a look at the classrooms. While strolling through the hallways, she remembered all those times she was looking for one of her classmates. Really, it was as if she was 16 again. Seeing the lockers, smelling the linoleum floor, everything was like before. 

Candy’s heart was beating faster when she arrived at the library, a place she spent almost all her breaks at. Oh, how she had loved looking through all those books. And all those times she spent studying for exams. Armin always told her to get out of there, because he didn’t like the library. It was a place where he had to be silent, he couldn’t play his video games. But she liked it here, this room had a special atmosphere.

Candy stopped and looked around. Not much had changed here, the geography aisle was still right at the entrance while the romance novels were found at the end of the floor. That was when she remembered one special book. It was Dracula. She had read this one a thousand times already, but she couldn’t ever get enough of this fantasy classic. It must be somewhere here… Ah, right, there it is. Candy grabbed the old book that was sitting in the middle of the fantasy aisle, right where she had last seen it years ago. It was the book she wanted to borrow when Nathaniel had surprised her.

That day, she had been trying to talk to him. She was nervous. She was scared. She was desperately in love with him. But she didn’t know how to tell him. When he suddenly stood next to her in this library, talking about Dracula, she knew it was the right time. Before being able to confess to him or clear things, he kissed her. It wasn’t her first kiss, but it felt like it was. Her heart stopped and her knees began to tremble. Only thinking about it made Candy smile and the butterflies in her stomach fly again. This is where it all started. 

She opened the book in her hands and absentmindedly flipped through a few pages, when suddenly something fell out of it. It was a small piece of paper, carefully wrapped around something. Confused, Candy reached to the ground to pick the paper up. She opened it and looked at a key. While searching for an answer, she found something written on the paper, like a hidden message. _‘The answer to every question is the question_ ’ it said. Even more confused now, it seemed to Candy that someone hid this paper knowing she would find it. For a minute or two, she was just staring at the key and the message. Where did the key belong to? The only way to find out would be, trying to open something with it.

The key didn’t fit into any of the keyholes in the library. That was why Candy went back to the hallway. She was about to give up when she catched sight of the lockers. Maybe this was where she had to put the key. She slowly reached the lockers and didn’t have to think long to choose the one she was using back in her school days. After hesitating for a few seconds, she gulped and put the key into the locker. It fit. The door opened with a screech, and inside Candy found a small box. It was white, and it looked like something was inside of it. This even confused her more. Who was playing this game with her? And why? She looked around, but no one was there. She was alone. Candy sighed, grabbed the box and tried to open it, but something inside of her made her stop. Before opening it, she went back to the library, where she was sure to be alone. The meeting point for the reunion was the classroom, therefore everyone would gather there.

When she arrived at the library, she went to the windows and placed the box at the windowsill. Some minutes passed in which she just looked at it. Finally, she grabbed it and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a **ring** , a simple one, with a small diamond on top of it. Not only that, but a cubic zirconia, her favourite kind of gemstone. Candy’s breathing stopped when she understood what that was supposed to mean. She turned around to see Nathaniel who was already waiting for her at the library door. Candy was so surprised that she nearly dropped the box. She wanted to say something, but her mouth was too dry and her heart was beating too fast. It felt like she couldn’t even breathe. Seeing her in a state like that, Nathaniel had to laugh. He stepped towards her and held his hand to her. Candy trembled, but she grabbed his hand and shook her head. _‘You were supposed to return next week!’_ was the only thing she could say. Smiling, the blonde boy nodded. _‘I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone to show up today. And seeing you, I guess I can say I was right.’_

  
He was indeed right. Nathaniel was supposed to be away for one more week before returning after studying abroad for one whole year. He and Candy had talked about this for a long time and they finally came to the conclusion that it would be best for him to accept the invitation of studying in another country. They talked via phone every day, Nathaniel would come visit her every now and then and Candy even surprised him for his birthday a few months ago. But for the last three months, they hadn’t seen each other. Nathaniel said he had to save some money for his flight back and focus on his studies. Candy was okay with this because she knew how much this meant to him. So, seeing him now was really leaving her speechless. She was so happy that she forgot to be angry about the fact that he didn’t tell her he was coming back for the reunion. And, of course, there was the ring. 

She wanted to hug her boyfriend, but Candy stopped midway. She looked at the tiny box in her hand, then into Nathaniel’s eyes. _‘What..’_ she began, _‘What is the meaning of this?’_ she asked him. The tall boy only smiled, before taking the box out of her hand. He let go of her other hand and took the ring that was still inside the box. Then, he took her hand again and carefully put the ring on her finger. _‘Don’t you know?’_ he asked. _‘It means that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’_

Candy was fighting back tears. This all felt like in a 90s romance movie, and she would have never expected Nathaniel to act like this. But she was happy. It was more than she ever wanted. So she nodded, gulped and finally smiled. _‘Nathaniel, I.. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?’_

  
It wasn’t the reaction he had expected, so he laughed. _‘Well, I guess I have to be more direct. Candy, do you want to marry me?’_ While waiting for her answer, he placed his hand on her cheek. _‘You know, I have been waiting to ask you for such a long time now, and I seriously ca-‘_ but he couldn’t end his sentence because Candy interrupted him. _‘Of course! Of course I want to marry you!’_ Candy herself was surprised at this outburst, but it was how she truly felt. Never has she been happier about something. Her tears now rolled down her cheeks, she just let them go. The girl smiled and waited for Nathaniel to say something, but he reacted in another way. He just hugged her, so tight that she thought he would never let her go again. ‘ _Finally_ ’ he whispered. Candy hugged him back, sobbing tears of joy. _‘I missed you so much, Nathaniel..’_ was all she could say. He nodded in reply, and added _‘I love you Candy .’_ , before looking into her eyes. They both smiled and shared a deep kiss.  


	2. Starting Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting over again - What would be if it was Candy who lost her memories after the accident? What if she left the city after this? A KentinxCandy OS

**What if.. Candy was the one hit by the car and having amnesia? What if.. her parents decided it's best to leave the city? A KentinxCandy OS loosely based on S03E01 The Flash**

He could still feel the emptiness in his heart when he saw Candy lying on the ground back then. She was hit by a car right in front of his eyes. It was just a small quarrel between friends, Candy only wanted to help solve their problems – like she always wanted. She was selfless, she was kindhearted... she always helped her friends. Kentin couldn't understand why she had to run after Lysander and that blonde girl, and after all these years he still couldn't understand why it meant so much to her that she would even cross the street without looking.

He felt guilty. Although he didn't really do much – he somehow still felt guilty for everything that had happened until today. Many things happened. Candy didn't wake up for about one week after her accident. Her parents stayed by her side all the time. But Kentin didn't show up until she woke up. When he found out she had forgotten _everything_ about her life – about him – his world fell apart. He wasn't brave enough to face her after this. How was he supposed to act around her? All he wanted was to hug her, kiss her, caress her. But he was a _stranger_ to her – a completely unknown guy. It was best for her friends to leave her alone until she felt better, that's what her parents said back then. And so they did.

When Mr. Faraize told the students that Candy wouldn't return to school, it was as if Kentin was being suffocated – his throat hurt, he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Why was it necessary to leave the town? Candy would surely remember everything if they could just wait for some time. That's what he thought. But her parents didn't agree. For them, it was the best idea to start all over, in a foreign city with foreign people.

All this was _3 years ago_. Kentin changed since then. His world, once colourful and happy, was a mess since he lost Candy. Black, boring, empty. His heart was cold, he didn't feel anything. Except for longing. Ever since the accident, Kentin yearned for Candy. To be honest, that was all he ever did. Candy was the first girl he has ever loved, and the first girl to ever win over his heart. That wouldn't ever change.

His friends told him he was a stalker. They told him to finally let go of that girl he saw at his college a few months ago. The girl happily laughing with her friends while sitting in the grass in front of the gym. She didn't know him. She forgot about him long ago, but he still couldn't let go. He watched her every day. Watched her borrowing books from the library. Watched her ordering her 5th coffee this evening while studying for exams with a serious look on her face. Watched her listening to music on her way back home. Yes, he might really look like a stalker – but he couldn't stop. His heart belonged to her and his mind didn't work when he saw her.

For the past two months he has practiced talking to her. Making the first step. But whenever she wasn't around her friends and he thought it was the perfect time to greet her, something stopped him. He was a coward. What was he afraid of? Why didn't he just walk over to her, start a conversation and make her fall for him again? It wasn't as easy as that. He knew her, but for her, he was still a stranger. A creepy guy following her, thinking she would still be the same after three years.

It was when Candy lost her purse when Kentin took the chance. He grabbed the purse, a pink one with flower petals printed on top. Hesitantly, he followed her to the entrance of the main building of their college. Taking a deep breath, he called out for her. He just stared at her when she turned around, smiling at him. **'E-Excuse me.. So-Sorry. Is this your's?'** Stuttering, he showed her the pink wallet. **'I think maybe you dropped.. it was just lying there.. I don't know uhm..'** , but she quickly answered, amused by his shyness. **'Oh my gosh, yes. I didn't realize I dropped it, thank you so much.'** He wanted to respond, but all he could say was ' **Yeah'** , before quickly turning around. This was his chance to ask her out, but yet again, he couldn't say a single word. The boy wanted to leave this place as quickly as he could, and when he was alone, he would make sure to slap himself for not asking her out _yet again_ , but his plan was smashed when Candy asked him **'Wait, I know you.. I've seen you before, haven't I?'**

Confused, but also happy that she took the initiative, Kentin stopped midway and looked at her, trying to find an answer that wouldn't freak her out. **'Ahm.. We.. We actually went to middle school together.'** With a smile, he put his hands in his pockets. He didn't know how to act around her. It didn't seem as if Candy would remember that much about that time, or even him _(she called him Ben)_ , but they quickly started talking about their teachers back then, which she seemed to still know.

When this topic reached its end, Candy thanked him again and was about to enter the building. He couldn't let this end here, that was for sure. ' **Well, thanks again. You were my hero today.'** She said, winking at him, before she turned around. Kentin didn't have enough time to think about something clever, so he just started to talk. ' **You know what, we … Would you want to get a coffee? I mean, I know you're having a lecture now, but like.. at a different time. With me. Or it doesn't even have to be a coffee. It could be … any kind of beverage. Like a.. wine, or beer. N-Not that I ..uhm… wanna get you drunk.. '** Oh my, he was really talking nonsense now. With a shy laugh he tried to save himself out of it, saying **'Ah, well, would you like to get Ice Tea? Do you like Ice Tea? Would you want to get Ice Tea ..with me?'**  
Before even being able to finish his monologue, Candy started to laugh. Looking at him, she nodded **'Ehm.. Yes. Yes.. I would like to get an.. Ice.. Tea?.. With you.'** Even though the girl wasn't as shy as she might have been once, and it wasn't the first time someone asked her out, she felt strangely nervous all of a sudden. So she picked out a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote down her number. Then she handed it over to the boy standing right in front of her, who now had a grin on his face she normally would only see on a kid who was promised some sweets. _(Candy. Get it?)_

' **Be-..Kentin, right? You are very cute.'** She said. **'But why all of a sudden? You barely even know me.'** Kentin knew he couldn't tell her about their past. That they were friends. That they started going out right before her accident.. And, that she had amnesia, of course. So he just said **'Well, feels like I do.'**  
By the look on her face, he could tell that this wasn't what she expected. **'I-Is that weird? Is that a weird thing to say?'** He asked, but she waved it off. **'No! No.. I mean, strangely, I know what you mean'.**  
 **'You know'** , she began, **'I never say yes to guys asking me out like that, yet..'** and she looked him straight in the eyes **'..I said yes to _you_.'**

**'Why did I do that?'** Kentin shrugged, smiling **'I don't know'** he said. Somehow he felt comfortable now. He didn't have to be nervous anymore. He could be brave, be free. Be honest. **'Some people may just be meant to be .. in your life.'**  
They both shared a smile.


End file.
